We have analyzed the expression of GlcNAc-T V in various tissues by Northern analysis and enzymatic assay. Most tissues show a direct correspondence between activity and mRNA levels. In mouse brain, however, there appears to be abundant message but low activity. This result suggests that in brain tissue there may be additional mechanisms for regulation of GlcNAc-T V expression.